Bring Me to Life
by Laura Mayfair
Summary: AU: Laura is a teacher on the disenfranchised colony of Saggitaron and Tom Zarek is an up and coming political activist. Though they come from different worlds, their mutual desire to make a difference brings them together - even in the wake of political unrest and the disapproval of Laura's family. Thank you to lanalucy and newnumbertwo for beta and support.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Laura was digging through her purse to pay for her midday cup of coffee when the call came. She answered quickly without checking the caller ID. Still searching for change, she cradled the phone against her neck as she pressed it to her ear.

"Laura Roslin….. hello?"

"Hi, Laura. Look, I'm all right but...they've smashed up the place."

The voice was achingly familiar but the flustered, shaky tone was foreign.

_Tom_.

"I tried to go after one of them but I couldn't - " he sounded strained, out of tune - like a violin string pulled too tight. His usual finesse was gone.

"You're okay?" she asked, gulping down the fear that had lodged itself in her chest and was now working its way up into her throat. "Where are you? Have you called the police?"

"At the Union still." He sighed. "You know there's no point - "

"I'm coming, okay?"

"Yeah…. okay. Be careful, Laura."

She dumped a handful of change on the counter, threw her wallet and phone into her purse, and raced out of the coffee shop without the coffee she'd just paid for.

Laura heard the sirens as she drove toward the dilapidated building on Lake Street. With a cautious glance in her rear view mirror, she lightened up on the gas pedal. No Sagittaron police in sight. The sounds grew fainter. She relaxed a little; they weren't looking for her. She pressed her foot down and the little sports car accelerated. Minutes later the familiar sign came into view: _Citizens for Sagittaron Labor Reform._

She careened into the parking lot and parked. It was a crooked, messy parking job, but she didn't care. Keys jingling haphazardly in her hand, she rushed into the building. The front window was smashed and there was glass everywhere. The office that she and Tom had scrubbed from top to bottom just a few weeks ago was a mess. The vandals had tipped over the file cabinets, strewing manilla folders and paper all over the place. Drawers had been pulled out of desks and the floor was littered with office supplies still new in the packaging. The intruders had broken a couple of computers, leaving only the one in the furthest corner untouched, probably only because it was sheathed behind the worn gray cubicle.

Tom was lying in the back room, his back propped up against the wall. She could see the bruise forming around his right eye, the new swelling and discoloration. There was blood on his white shirt and another trickle of it on the left side of his forehead. His lip was bleeding.

"If I'd had a frakking gun...," he said in a brittle voice.

Laura moved to him, kneeling down on the floor. "Gods, Tom," she said. She took his face between her hands, gently tilting his head from side to side as she inspected his injuries. "I'm glad you didn't have one. You probably would have gotten yourself obliterated." She grabbed a wipe from the little packet in her purse, shook it out, and began dabbing at the blood at the corner of his mouth. "How many?"

He flinched. "Three. Two ran when I got here. They were all wearing masks. I tackled the third in the alleyway but he got away. He scaled the wall and I scrambled up after, but I lost him." Tom's shoulders slumped.

"You shouldn't have pursued him. It's not worth it, you know. He could have been armed. He could have - ."

"Too much publicity for that. I did get some good hits in," added Tom with a small triumphant smile.

"Can you stand up?" asked Laura.

"Yeah. I figured this dejected pose would get me a little extra feminine sympathy. It worked, huh?"

"You're such an idiot." Laura dragged him to his feet. "Tom, we have to report this."

"Why? They don't care, Laura. Not worth reporting when the ones you're reporting to are likely the perpetrators."

"Because we need some kind of a public record. Hold on." Laura rooted around in her purse and retrieved her cell phone. She took a few pictures of Tom and then a few more flashes of the wrecked office. "I'm going to call the police and then the friend I have at the _Caprican Gazette_. And then I'm taking you home."

Two hours later Laura and Tom arrived at his apartment. He slumped onto the couch and Laura went into the bathroom, turning on the water for a bath and then grabbing a few supplies from the medicine cabinet while the tub filled. She filled a cup with water, balancing everything in her arms. She spilled a few drops of the water against her wrist as she placed the items down on the coffee table. Tom was lying down, eyes at half mast. One of his shoes dangled off of his foot. He was a rumpled mess.

Laura grabbed a pillow from another chair and placed it under his head. She removed his shoes and socks.

Her voice was soft. "Can you sit up for me?"

"Yeah," said Tom, groaning dramatically as he did.

Laura handed him the cup of water and two small red pills. "Swallow," she told him.

Tom grinned at her, a wide devilish smile. "Isn't that supposed to be _my_ line?"

"Oh, cute. Now I know you can't be feeling all that bad if you're making advances."

"I feel like hell." He handed her the empty paper cup. His eyes made a slow sweep down the length of her body and then back up. "But I'm not dead."

Laura began unbuttoning his shirt after he flopped back down into the sofa.

"We weren't even fully operational yet," Tom said as she worked on his buttons.

"We'll start over. We have insurance."

"Policy's active?"

Laura smiled as she undid the final button. Her fingertips brushed against his abdomen as she pulled his shirt fully open and began tugging his arms out.

"Of course. I took care of it."

Tom rubbed his thumb against the curve of her cheek.

"You always do..." His eyes settled on hers and she saw the honest affection there, the heat, "...take care of things."

"I drew you a bath," said Laura, still all business, "but it'll be easier for me to get your pants off if you stand up."

"Doctor's orders?"

Laura helped him up. "Something like that." She took his hand in hers and led him to the bathroom.

"It's too bright in here," said Laura when they were inside. She dipped a hand into the water. "Take off the rest of your things and get in. The temperature's just right."

"I thought you were going to do it," said Tom.

Laura kissed his cheek. "You're fully capable of undressing the rest of the way. I'm getting candles."

"I don't have any candles," he said, a little grumpy. He peered into the tub and pouted. "No bubbles?"

She rolled her eyes but stepped closer to him, bringing her hands to his belt."I didn't put any bubble bath in because the soap might irritate your wounds." She unbuckled his belt and pulled it off, tossing it on the floor. "And you _do_ have candles," she said as she pulled down the zipper of his pants. "I gave you a set of scented ones on the spring solstice. They're in the third drawer down in your kitchen."

Tom shimmied his pants off and stepped out of them. Laura scooped them up along with his belt, putting her hand out expectantly.

"You're a tease," he complained as he stripped off his underwear and placed them into her outstretched palm.

"And you're a terrible patient."

Tom lowered himself into the tub. Laura could tell by his pained expression that he genuinely hurt. She opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out the shell shaped water pillow. She had one just like it at her place; she spent so much time at Tom's apartment that she'd bought a second one.

"Scoot forward," said Laura, as she placed the pillow against the back of the tub. "Now lean back. Is that better?"

Tom sighed. "Yeah, that feels good. Thanks."

"I'll be back in a minute."

Laura snagged the honeysuckle scented tea lights from the kitchen drawer and a few other odds and ends needed to take care of Tom. Before returning to him, she went into the bedroom and kicked her shoes off. She removed her black pencil skirt and the sky blue silk blouse, glad to change into something more comfortable. She yawned as she pulled a short nightgown on instead, pulled her underwear off, and then slipped into the fluffy softness of Tom's terry cloth bathrobe. She thought about their wrecked office, about all of the things that could have gone even more wrong today, and she mouthed a silent thank you to the gods that Tom was lying in that tub only a room away, all in one piece - safe.

Returning to the bathroom, Laura lit the candles and turned off the lights. She folded a towel and placed it on the floor, kneeling beside the tub.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore. Tired. Pissed off."

Laura handed him the ice pack that she'd gotten from the kitchen freezer. "Over your eye," she said.

"Another thing I didn't know I had," said Tom, looking at the ice pack like he'd never seen it before, a hint of surprised wonder on his face. She always found him terribly cute when he wore that particular expression. "You're like a domestic version of a boy scout," he told her.

Laura laughed. She turned the water on and wet a fresh face cloth, leaning over to clean off his face. Her touch was light.

"You changed," said Tom, fingering the neckline of her robe. "Will you stay?" His voice was hopeful.

Laura kissed him, careful not to press too hard. She pushed aside a few strands of shaggy hair. "Of course. Close your eyes, honey. Relax."

She worked the face cloth over tight muscles, over scrapes and cuts and bruises. After a thorough wash, she abandoned the cloth and began massaging him instead with the soothing caress of bare hands. She could feel the rigid tension in his body, a body that was almost as familiar as her own. He was semi-hard by the time she glided her splayed palm over his abdomen. She worked her way down to his hips, one hand on each side, rubbing and kneading. He exhaled and a low moan escaped his lips. He arched his back, pressed into her hands. She massaged his thighs, working the tips of her fingers into sore joints and muscles. Although it hadn't been her intention to arouse, it wasn't long before she was dealing with a full-fledged erection.

Laura kissed his jaw, nuzzled her way to his ear. "Now that's a swelling I can take care of, Mr. Zarek. Do you want me to? Tell me what you need, Tom." Comfort or release...or both. Whatever it was he needed, she'd give him.

"Yeah," croaked Tom, "Laura…" He reached for her, dropping the ice pack on the bathroom floor.

"Shhhhh, I've got you." She kissed his throat, his neck, his mouth. Reluctantly, she pulled herself away and pushed down the lever to drain the tub. "Let's get you into the bedroom."

Tom lay flat on his back in the middle of his bed while Laura knelt in between his legs. The light kisses that she planted down the length of his body were affectionate rather than teasing. She stopped at his navel, giving him a longer and firmer kiss there, and then shrugged out of her robe.

She took his cock into her hand, wrapped her fingers around him, and began to caress him with slow, easy strokes. He moaned. Encouraged, she dipped her head down, stuck out her tongue and licked around the head, gently cupping the base while she got a rhythm going with her hand. His hips bucked and Laura took him into her mouth, tightening her lips into a rounded O. She felt his hands slide into her hair and he tenderly ran his fingertips through the red waves.

Laura enjoyed the feel and taste of him, losing herself in the heated intimacy of the act. He made a guttural sound, low and primal, and she knew what would come next. The hands that swept through her hair suddenly clenched. She squeezed his balls when he came, eliciting even more delighted sounds from his parted lips. She hummed around him with approval and affirmation as he climaxed, swallowing the warm fluid. She sucked and stroked until all spasms ceased, until his sated body went limp.

"Come here, sweetheart," said Tom, pulling her up. He gave her a quick kiss before gathering her into his arms, pressing his body against her back.

_Spooning._

"You feel so good," he said, pushing her hair aside and kissing her neck. He ran a hand down the front of her body, warm against the cool silk of her nightgown.

"You don't have to do anything," she said softly. "Just hold me and go to sleep."

He mumbled something she couldn't understand, the words muffled by the press of his lips against her skin. He slipped a finger in between her legs and Laura gasped, surprised by the intensity of her body's response to such a slight touch. His mouth on her neck made her shiver. But then, it always did. She didn't realize how much she'd wanted his hands on her until he began to slowly circle her clit. But _he_ seemed to know. It only took a minute until she came with a sound that was almost a sob.

"I love you," Tom said, his voice weary and fading into sleep.

"I love you too," she echoed, not sure if he heard - but certain that he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Tom woke up to an empty bed. He rolled over, buried his face in Laura's pillow and took a deep breath. The creamy, soapy scent of the body lotion she used still lingered in the fabric of the pillow case. He was disappointed she'd slipped out without waking him, even though he expected that she hadn't wanted to disturb him. He liked being disturbed by Laura.

He scooted out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants. As soon as he opened his bedroom door, he heard the sound of a dish being placed on the counter and he was greeted with the warm aroma of apples and cinnamon. He smelled coffee, too, and he smiled. The smile swiftly morphed into a grimace. Pain bloomed in his cheek and he could only imagine what his eye looked like. At least it wasn't swollen shut, only probably thanks to Laura's quick thinking with the ice pack last night.

She was sitting at one of the two stools at the kitchen island. She looked adorable wearing his bathrobe, which was much too big for her. One bare foot was poised against the rung of the opposite stool. He admired the sweeping vista of exposed calf that that her position afforded him._ Gods, those legs_. She was reading the newspaper, completely oblivious to him watching her. She pushed up a droopy sleeve as she turned to the next page of her paper, only to have it immediately flop down again. She frowned and gave her wrist a shake, dislodging her hand as she reached for her mug.

"Morning," Tom said. "I thought you'd left."

"Good morn - ooh, honey." She slid off the stool and walked toward him, studying his face. "How are you feeling?"

"It's not that bad." He liked the sympathy and the TLC but he didn't like the small tremble in her lip that she fastidiously tried to hide. She laid her hand against the side of his face, barely touching him.

"I should have put the pack back in the freezer last night," she said.

"You did enough." He pulled her into an embrace. "Looks like you've been up for a while. And something smells amazing."He burrowed his face into her neck. "Besides you."

"I made breakfast but I'm afraid I'll have to eat and run; I can't stay. I have to go to Caprica to meet with that reporter."

Tom released her. "How long will you be gone?"

"Just overnight. I left the name and number of the adjuster by the phone. He's coming by at 1:00 to assess the damages at the union."

Tom groaned. "Frak."

Laura rubbed his arm. "What?"

"The grant proposal I've been working on is due tomorrow. Gods only knows what's left of it. I guess we'll have to see what can be salvaged. I'd better get over there soon."

"If it's the one for CSSA, the one I started for you, then I still have the first draft at my apartment. If worse comes to worst. I could polish it up on my trip."

Tom sighed. "You're not getting much of a summer vacation. You're supposed to get a break. You're not supposed to have to scramble around for me. You still feeling tired?"

Laura shrugged. "I always get that way at the start of the summer; I think my body realizes that it can finally relax. I'm fine, Tom."

"Laura - "

She gave him the look. She'd certainly perfected it after ten years of teaching. "All right," he said. "But there's stuff we need to talk about when you get back. And that snippy little face you just gave me isn't going to get you off the hook."

"I made apple walnut pancakes," Laura cooed. She was clearly changing the subject but they didn't have time to have the kind of discussion he wanted to have with her - so he'd wait and strike later. Laura arranged three fluffy pancakes topped with cinnamon on a plate and placed it down in front of him.

Tom eyed his breakfast. "I had apples?"

Laura slid the small pitcher of warmed honey down the counter and he caught it with his hand.

"How is it that you don't know what's in your apartment or your fridge?"

Tom took a big bite of apple walnut pancake drizzled in honey. "Because you know _for_ me." He closed his eyes. "This is delicious."

He watched as Laura settled down beside him. She took a small bite of her pancake, chewed unenthusiastically, and then put her fork down. "Ugh," she said softly. "I just can't. You know when you cook something and it just turns you off?"

She'd made breakfast plenty of times before and she'd never had a problem eating. He was about to point that out when Laura hopped off her stool and gave him a quick kiss. "I should get going anyway."

Tom wasn't going to let her get away so easily. He caught her wrist. "Whoa, what's going on here? Really?"

"I'm just not myself this morning," Laura said. "I think with everything that happened yesterday, you being hurt, and now all this rushing….my system is off." She kissed him again, a little longer this time. "Will you pick me up at the spaceport tomorrow?"

Tom pretended to consider. "Only if you let me make you dinner. And if you stay over again. Or let me stay at your place. I could just as easily cook there, too."

"That sounds an awful lot like coercion."

"I have no scruples when it comes to monopolizing you. Call me when you get to Caprica."

"You don't have scruples, period."

"Oooh, that hurts. You know that as my significant other, you're supposed to have unequivocal faith in me."

Laura snorted. "Keep telling yourself that, honey. I'm going to go get dressed."

* * *

><p>The morning and afternoon felt like a blur. Laura hoped that the shield of publicity would keep the union safe from further vandalism. It worried her that the intruders had come in broad daylight, although a lot of businesses took that midday hour for lunch. Maybe they'd thought that the place would be empty. Unfortunately, the union building was set back in the parking lot, limiting its visibility from the road. Tom was never going to let her set foot in the place alone again. Her phone buzzed as she waited for Cheryl to pick her up and she read his text message. <em>Couldn't salvage the grant proposal. :( Sorry, sweetheart. <em>She punched in a hasty reply._ Have the draft on flash drive. We'll get it done._

"So sorry I'm late, Laura," Cheryl said as she pulled up to the newspaper building's entrance. Laura hopped in. "Traffic was a nightmare."

"That's one thing I don't miss about Caprica," Laura rolled up her window when she felt the first splash of rain. She turned to her sister. "Thanks for picking me up and letting me stay with you on such short notice."

"Like I'd ever say no to you. Mom and Dad are having a fit about the break-in."

Laura closed her eyes. "Wait until the article goes to press."

"They mean well."

"I know," Laura said softly. "But I knew what I was getting into when I made the move. I like teaching in Saggitaron. I feel like I'm making a difference. There are things I can do there that I just can't do in Caprica."

"Mmmmm, I know one of the things you can't _do_ in Caprica." She smirked at her sister. "How is Tom anyway?"

"He's good. We're good. Three years in September, if you can believe it. And Mom and Dad still think he's just a phase."

"I'm not sure if they're ever going to get over the fact that the first time they met him they were bailing the two of you out of jail."

"Oh gods," said Laura, cringing at the memory. "That damned rally. The charges were dropped anyway. You know Sandra still calls him my Saggitaron rebel? Sometimes I think she likes him less than they do."

"Don't worry. They'll warm up to him." Cheryl giggled. "In another ten years or so." She turned into the parking lot of her apartment complex. "I hope homemade grilled pizza is acceptable."

"I'm absolutely famished," Laura said. "Grilled pizza sounds amazing. Anything sounds amazing at this point. I'm not going to be the greatest company tonight so I'll apologize in advance. I have to piece together a grant proposal by tomorrow."

"Really?" Cheryl pouted. "I rented movies."

Laura scooped up her laptop and her bag from the backseat. "I'll make it up to you and come back in a couple of weeks for a real visit." She put an arm around her youngest sister and gave her a light squeeze as they headed inside. "Maybe we can even pry Sandra away from that cellist she's been dating."

Cheryl snorted. "Um yeah. Good luck with that." 

* * *

><p>"Another one?" Cheryl asked, offering Laura the pizza tray.<p>

Laura shook her head. "I'm tempted but, no. My stomach has been a little sensitive lately. This was so good though." Cheryl's roasted vegetable and goat cheese flatbread pizza was her specialty. Laura made it, too, but she never felt like it came out as well as her sister's, no matter how carefully she followed the recipe.

"Stress?" asked Cheryl.

"I think so. Even before the vandalism and Tom getting hurt, things were hectic. I've been helping him get everything together for the union. Building codes, inspections, non-profit tax forms, insurance, grant proposals, and more paperwork than you could ever imagine."

"Uh..I'm starting law school in the fall. I can imagine. Plus you were teaching. Don't spread yourself too thin, Laura. I know you're an overachiever to the core but don't overdo it, okay?"

"Tom's working just as hard."

"I didn't mean to imply that he wasn't." Cheryl refilled their glasses with more sparkling water.

Laura rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry. I'm just so used to having to convince people that I believe in what we're doing. I don't do these things for Tom. I do them because I think it's vitally important work."

"When you say people you mean our parents."

"Mmmm, mostly. For such progressive people, they can be so…."

"...overprotective?" Cheryl grinned. "I think you living off world was the clincher. Plus Saggitaron is always in the news. I mean, even I worry when I hear something."

"It's getting better. There's always a little more unrest when changes happen. Minimum wage is on par with Caprica now and that's a huge step forward."

"Just take care of yourself," said Cheryl. She squeezed Laura's hand.

"I have a student teacher coming in the fall so that will lighten up a little bit of the paperwork. He's so sweet. I'm really excited about working with him." Laura's smile was bright. "Enough about me. How are _you_ doing?"

"Good. Things are quiet on the dating front but I'm fine with that. With the internship and keeping up with rehearsals for the philharmonic, there are never enough hours in the day."

"Says the girl who just told me not to spread myself too thin."

"That's different. I'm younger. You old people need to take it easy."

Laura threw a breadstick at her sister. "Oh, just wait until you hit your thirties."

Cheryl giggled. "If I look as good as you do, then I have nothing to worry about." She broke off a piece of the missile-breadstick and popped it into her mouth.

Laura eyed Cheryl with suspicion. "All right - what do you want?"

Her sister's eyes glittered. "A longer visit next time."

Laura stood up and gave her a quick hug. "I promise. Now let me help you with these dishes."

* * *

><p>The Saggitaron spaceport was crowded when Laura descended from her shuttle. There had been a delay in Caprica and her shoulder was killing her from lugging around her laptop and carry-on. Her feet hurt. The first thing she planned to do when she hopped into Tom's car was take off the strappy high heeled sandals that she was wearing. She had fallen in love with them at the store and they had seemed like they would be comfortable but now they felt more like a torture device right out of the dark ages. She wished that she'd packed an extra and more practical pair of shoes.<p>

She didn't see Tom right away. The crowd was thick with passengers who were also clamoring to meet friends and loved ones or rushing to the nearest taxi stand. Finally, she spotted him waiting with a line of people holding signs. Oddly enough, he was holding one of his own, grinning at her like a madman. She was too far away to read the words and she wondered what in the twelve worlds he was up to.

A mother pushing a stroller blocked her view of Tom for a moment as Laura got closer. When the woman retreated, she was able to read the three words written in plain black sharpie on his sign:

_Marry me, Laura._

The background was plain and white. On the top right hand corner, there was a poorly drawn bride and groom holding hands under a wedding arch while confetti rained down upon their starry eyed faces. Yes, he had literally drawn stars for their eyes.

Smiling, Laura shook her head at him as she met his gaze. "You're a mess, do you know that?" Tears blurred her vision. She dropped her laptop case and her carry-on at his feet and threw her arms around his neck.

"I hope this is a yes," he said softly against her ear as he pulled her close. "Because two women and one man already told me that if you said no, _they'll _marry me."

Laura placed one hand on each of his cheeks and drew his face down to hers. She gave him a quick kiss, laughing when she heard the sound of cheering and clapping. "Tell your other prospects that you're taken," she murmured.

A petite white haired woman with blue eyes patted Laura's arm. "Congratulations, dear. So romantic." She beamed at Tom and gave him an approving nod.

"Thank you," said Laura.

After the woman stepped away, Tom whispered, "She was Prospect Number 2. I know her whole life story. Lives on the fashionable end of Caprica. Has a dachshund named Cooper who can clearly bark the words yes and no." He sighed. "The things I give up for love." He dug around in his pocket and produced a small black velvet box. "Should I get down on one knee?"

Laura looked around nervously. "Oh, gods, no. You've already embarrassed me enough for one day."

"You're so cute when I get you all flustered." He opened up the box and pulled out an elegant aquamarine and diamond engagement ring in a silver setting.

"I hope I got the size right," he said as he slipped the ring on her finger, his own fingers a little shaky.

"Perfect," said Laura as she admired the way the ring looked on her hand. "It's my favorite stone."

"I know this. I pay attention." He kissed her cheek. "Hey, I've got your bags." He bent down and picked them up for her. Laura carried the sign, holding Tom's hand the entire way out to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Can I help you with dinner?" asked Laura as she stepped into the kitchen of her apartment. Fresh from the shower, she'd pulled her damp hair back into a ponytail and she wore no makeup. Tom sometimes thought he enjoyed her this way best - casual and comfortable in a way that few people got to see.

"You want to handle the salad?"

"Sure," said Laura, opening up her fridge. How did things go with the adjuster?"

"Good. Someone's coming to fix the windows tomorrow morning and they asked for an inventory of what was inside. I got as many receipts as I could find. Think you could take a look at my list before I attach it to the email? Make sure I didn't forget anything?"

"Of course. Remind me before we go to bed." She closed the refrigerator door with a sway of her hips. "Actually, maybe I should do it now."

Tom wrapped his arms around her from the back. "Oh, no. Not a chance, Roslin."

"If this evening goes in the direction that I'm hoping it will go, I'm not going to be in any position to review anything." She turned to loop her arms around his neck, interlacing her fingertips and snuggling close. "Work now. Play later."

Tom bent down and kissed her, not pulling away until he heard that lush little sound that she made way back in her throat. "Persuasive argument," he said against her mouth. "Okay. But only because if you stay in here, dinner's going to be ruined. "Twenty minutes," he added.

"Gods, Tom, I hope you mean the time until dinner's ready and not what's going to come afterwards."

He flicked her ass with the dish towel, barely hitting his target before she darted out of reach.

"Cheeky," he said to her retreating form. "There's a printout on your desk."

"Okay," called Laura. The laugh in her voice made him want to forgo dinner completely and dive head first into dessert.

For dinner, he'd made grilled steak with a red wine sauce, garlic mashed red bliss potatoes, and roasted brussels sprouts. The marinade recipe was an old family favorite that Laura hadn't coaxed out of him yet. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to share it - it was just much more fun when she tried to come up with creative ways to make him talk. He hadn't had time to whip up dessert so he'd stopped at their favorite bakery instead and picked up a lemon cake. It was a dreamy concoction of white layer cake with lemon filling in the middle and a decadent lemon flavored frosting on top.

About a half hour later Tom poked his head into Laura's office and invited her in to dinner. Returning to the kitchen, he opened up a bottle of their favorite white wine and poured two glasses.

"Honey, do you have any candles?" he called.

"Second drawer; right under the silverware drawer. On the left." Laura's voice came into better focus as she entered the cozy eat-in kitchen, printout in her hand. "I added a few things to your list. I don't think we've forgotten anything major."

"You know, I haven't even told my mother yet? About what happened at the union?" Tom rubbed his face and emitted a small groan.

"Tom, she's going to find out. That article is going to press in another forty-eight hours, not to mention the fact that she often comes by the place."

He gripped the back of his chair. "I know."

"I can tell her for you. I don't mind. And speaking of things to tell her, we do have good news, too." Laura leaned toward him and gave his cheek a quick peck.

"Oh, she knows about us. You don't think I'd pick out your engagement ring without some feminine input, do you? I sent her a text a little while ago that you can't resist my charms and said yes. She'll probably be blowing up your phone soon - if she hasn't already. You don't mind that I told her, do you?"

"Of course not. How about this? I'll invite Karen out for lunch and shopping tomorrow and I can break the news to her about the vandalism?"

"And talk about how much you adore me." Tom grinned. "I'm amenable to that. My two favorite women. I got some great pictures of us at the spaceport that you can show her, too."

"How did you get pictures of us at the spaceport?" Laura asked as she grabbed the candles from the drawer and lit them.

"I told you I made friends before you arrived. The guy who said I was cute had a really great camera phone on his cell." Tom pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed Laura the pictures of them, including a photo of him waiting for her while holding up his sign.

"It was a very romantic proposal." Laura smiled. "And I didn't see it coming at all."

"Oh, go on; I love praise." He slid an arm around her waist. "Catching you off guard once in a while is sort of fun, too."

"Mmmm, well don't get used to it. Can I eat and flatter you at the same time? I'm hungry."

"I suppose." Tom picked up their plates. "Okay if I serve you?"

"Please."

* * *

><p>After a leisurely dinner, Laura helped Tom take care of the dishes and made a pot of tea to have with their dessert, They decided to share a piece of the lemon cake. Tom brought everything into Laura's living room and they nestled down together on her sofa.<p>

He took a bite of cake. "I think we need to have a chat about living arrangements."

"Mmmmm?" Laura kissed his jaw.

"I think we should get a house but, in the meantime, I was wondering if you might consider moving in with me? Or I could come here. I'm not fussy."

Laura contemplated the suggestion. "I like your apartment. It's a little bigger than mine. Half my things are there anyway. It'll mean breaking my lease but it's nearly up so the penalty would be low…."

"I'll cover that."

"No you won't. I'll take care of it."

"Ooh, are we going to have our first pre-marital argument?" Tom leaned back against the couch, pulling Laura with him and sliding two fingers over the side of her rib cage where he knew she was ticklish. Laura squirmed. After the reflexive giggle passed, she glowered at him.

"_Tom._ We can't have a serious discussion if you're going to tickle me."

"Yeah, well, now that you're laying on top of me I'm not expecting we're going to get very much accomplished." He gave her a wicked grin.

"You're going to be a handful of a husband, aren't you, Mr. Zarek?" Laura asked softly. She skimmed a hand over his thigh, just barely brushing her fingertips against his groin.

"More than a handful," he teased, caressing her waist.

Laura palmed him through his jeans, feigning an expression of surprise at what she found there. She widened her eyes." Apparently so."

Tom groaned and slipped his hands under Laura's t-shirt. Warm hands glided across her stomach and traced the outline of her bra with the slow sureness of a man who knew he had all night. Shimmying her upper body toward the end table, Laura retrieved their plate of lemon cake. The fork that was resting beside the plate didn't quite make it and clattered loudly against her hardwood floor.

"I almost think you want that cake more than you want me," said Tom with an affronted little pout.

Laura dipped a fingertip into the creamy lemon filling between the two layers of moist fluffy cake and spread it across his lips. "Why can't I have both?" She proceeded to lick the filling off using only the very tip of her tongue. A messy, sticky make out session followed. They were both in mixed states of undress and panting heavily when Tom finally suggested moving into the bedroom.

"I'm going to make it my mission to locate every inch of frosting that you're still wearing," he said in a low voice against her ear as he pulled her up off the couch and led her to bed.

* * *

><p>Tom had already left for the union when Laura's alarm chimed and woke her up. She vaguely recalled him kissing her goodbye through the haze of drowsy half-sleep. It wasn't like her, sleeping so much. Normally she woke easily and often rose before he did. But not lately. The past week she'd been waking up with her alarm, as she had this morning. She only set it as a precaution to keep to her schedule. She almost always woke up before it went off. Coffee. Clearly, she needed coffee.<p>

She spent the morning cleaning her apartment and organizing some paperwork for both school and the union. She really should start thinking about packing, she decided, if she wanted to avoid paying another month's rent. She wondered if she could get everything done within the next couple of weeks and began to work out a tentative plan.

By mid-morning, Laura feared she might have to cancel lunch with Karen. The queasy feeling was back, only this time it had morphed into full fledged nausea and dry heaving. She felt warm, too, so she cranked up the air conditioner. Maybe Tom was right after all; maybe she really was getting sick. She curled up on her chaise lounge for a little bit to wait and see if she felt better later. If she could only rest for a few minutes, maybe it would pass. Laura closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew, the sound of her apartment buzzer startled her awake with a jolt. She was freezing. She threw a sweater on over her light sundress and turned the air conditioner back down before answering Karen's page and buzzing her future mother-in-law inside.

Laura waited at the door. As soon as Karen saw her, she quickened her pace and gave her a big hug. "I'm so happy about you and Tom," she said, slipping an arm around her shoulders as they walked inside the apartment. Her eyes, a darker shade of blue than her son's, glowed with excitement.

She took Laura's hand in hers and admired the engagement ring. "Oh, it looks perfect." Karen placed her purse on the counter. "You have no idea how crazy he went over finding exactly the right ring."

"I love it," said Laura, beaming. "And I can well imagine. He's like a locomotive when he gets his mind set on something. He's unstoppable."

Karen looked at Laura meaningfully. "My son has excellent taste."

Laura gave her a soft smile. "Do you want some tea? I'm not really hungry just yet." Her stomach still felt like she'd swallowed a Ferris wheel.

"I'd love some tea."

Laura pulled a chair out for Karen at the kitchen table so she could sit down while Laura put the teapot on. She took out two teacups, sugar, and the fresh lemon she'd sliced that morning. Neither she nor Karen took milk in their tea. When the water was ready, Laura brought the teapot to the table and sat down in the chair across from Karen. They sipped their tea and chatted for a few minutes, mostly about Tom's proposal and about how excited they both were. Laura didn't want to break the bad news about the union vandalism right away and she enjoyed the chance to simply catch up with Karen, just the two of them.

"Would it be okay if we skipped shopping and lunch today?" asked Laura. "I think I'm fighting some kind of stomach bug. There's a wonderful little gourmet deli around the corner. They deliver. I can order lunch in for you."

"Of course." Karen frowned. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well though. When did that start?"

"It's nothing." Laura waved a hand. "About a week ago, I guess. It comes and goes. Whatever it is, it's stubbornly hanging on."

"A week? That's a long time for the stomach virus," said Karen worriedly. "You don't want to get dehydrated."

"Oh, it's mostly just persistent nausea. I'm not exactly throwing up. I've been more tired than usual, too. Probably another sign that I'm fighting something off."

Karen paused with her teacup halfway to her lips. She arched an eyebrow at Laura. "This isn't your crafty little way of telling me I'm going to be a grandmother, is it?" She smirked.

"Oh, gods….no. I can't be pregnant." Laura glanced down at her tea. "I have a better chance of being struck by lightning." She fiddled for a moment with the string on her discarded teabag before looking up. "When I was twenty-seven my doctor told me that it would be almost impossible for me to conceive without fertility treatments and even then…." This wasn't a conversation that she'd expected to be having with Tom's mother. Laura shook her head. "No, I'm not pregnant."

"Have you had any hot flashes with this 'persistent nausea' of yours?"

"No - " Laura suddenly remembered the wave of heat that had swept over her earlier today. "Yes, but - "

"It's from the surge in hormones. Not uncommon." Karen reached across the table and took one of Laura's hands in hers. "I could run to the store and pick up a pregnancy test. Sweetie, stranger things have happened. No pressure though, okay? Feel free to tell me to stop being a meddlesome mother-in-law-to-be. You can even tell me exactly where to stick it."

Laura laughed. "I would never say that!"

Karen tucked a few strands of Laura's auburn hair behind her ear. "I won't keep pestering you. But know that I'm here for you either way."

"Okay," said Laura.

Karen picked up the teapot and went to refill Laura's cup but Laura stopped her. She took a slow, deep breath and met Karen's eyes head on. "Let's find out for sure."

* * *

><p>It was an agonizing three minutes as Laura stood in her bathroom and waited for the digital test Karen picked up from the drugstore to reveal its answer. She was afraid to hope for what would almost be a miracle. It had taken some time to come to terms with the reality that she might never be a mother in the purely traditional sense. Now it was difficult to dislodge those deeply embedded doubts. The words <em>donor<em>,_ adoption,_ and _surrogate_ flashed through her mind, as they always did, whenever she thought about having children. These were the options her doctor had presented her with if she wanted to have a child and traditional fertility treatments failed. Many months ago, she'd told Tom that biological children may or may not be in the cards for them. Although he had been understanding and supportive, it hadn't made the confession any easier. It was hard to admit a function that should be so fundamentally possible for her as a woman - wasn't.

When a single word finally appeared on the tiny screen of the small plastic stick, Laura just stared at it in awe and disbelief.

_Pregnant._

Tears flooded her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She couldn't do anything but stand there gawking at the read-out screen. She covered her mouth with both hands, half waiting for the little stick to change its mind. There was a gentle knock on the bathroom door and then Karen's concerned voice called out for her. "Laura?"

"Come in."

Karen entered the bathroom. Immediately, Laura saw the sympathy darkening her eyes and realized that Karen must be misinterpreting her tears. Words bubbled out of her, incredulous and buoyant. She clutched Karen's arm.

"It says I'm pregnant."

The older woman enveloped her in a fierce hug and they stood like that for a long time, weeping and swaying and laughing.

"I knew it," said Karen happily. "Your symptoms…."

"I'm glad you were here with me," said Laura. Her head was pressed against Karen's shoulder and the words came out muffled.

"Oh, honey, me too." Karen grabbed a wad of tissues from the box on the counter and gave some to Laura. They both dabbed their eyes.

"I'll clean up the bathroom and be out in just a minute," said Laura. "You must be hungry."

"Okay." Karen sniffled and blew her nose. "I'll be waiting."

It didn't take Laura long to put the bathroom back in order. She joined Karen in the living room a few minutes later, settling down on the chaise lounge while Karen curled up on the sofa. Lunch was delivered a short time later. Laura ate some chicken soup and some crackers while Karen enjoyed one of the deli's specialties, a roast beef sandwich with a creamy spicy-sweet dressing and homemade chips. Laura finally had a chance to tell Karen about what happened a few days ago at the union, including the news about Tom's encounter with the vandals and his black eye.

"We'll have to upgrade security there," said Karen fiercely. "That's all there is to it. I can help you with that."

"Karen you've already been extremely generous. Tom and I can take care of everything from here. Really."

"You and Tom are going to have enough to worry about with plans to buy a house and a baby on the way. Laura, that settlement money isn't worth the paper it's printed on if I can't help keep my family safe. It's what my husband would have wanted, too. Tom and you are everything to me and so is that little bundle you're carrying there." Her eyes began to fill up and the sight got Laura started all over again, too. She plucked a couple of tissues from the box on the coffee table and handed some to Karen.

"Oh, my gods," said Laura. "Look at us. We're a pair." The two women giggled and then smiled at one another. Laura was just about to offer Karen another glass of iced tea when she heard the familiar jingle of keys sliding into the apartment door's lock.

Tom was back from work.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Tom couldn't wait to get out of his suit and into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He'd gotten most of the mess at the union cleaned up but there were still a ton of files to organize. The haphazard job he'd done to get the place in some semblance of temporary order wasn't going to cut it for the long haul. On his way back to Laura's apartment, he stopped to grab as many empty boxes from the local liquor store as he could fit into his car. He wanted to get her moved in with him as soon as possible and he wasn't relishing the idea of returning to his empty apartment tonight without her.

He opened the door and stepped inside Laura's place, half tripping over the too-large load of boxes he'd saddled himself with. Instantly, he felt like he'd interrupted something. His mother was still there, which was a surprise, and there was a telltale silence permeating the cozy eat-in kitchen - like his entry had stalled an important conversation between the two women.

Laura's eyes looked a little red and when his mother rose to greet him, three or four crumpled tissues fell from her lap onto the floor. Tom frowned.

"Oh, honey, look at your eye," Karen said, pulling him into an embrace.

"It's nothing," said Tom. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Karen gave the uninjured side of his face a light tap. She pointed a finger at him. "Don't you ever chase down dangerous men like that again. That was stupid and reckless of you, Tom."

"I know, Mom. Laura beat you to the lecture."

"She's absolutely right," Karen said fiercely. "And don't be flip."

Tom decided that right now wasn't a very opportune time to point out the fact that he'd inherited his fiery temper from her.

"Sorry, Mom. It was very reckless of me."

"And stupid," Karen reminded him, but this time her lips curled into a wisp of a smile. "I'm glad Laura let you have it. She has so much more sense than you do."

"Why do you think I'm marrying her?" asked Tom, glancing at Laura.

"Mmmmm, I highly doubt that's your primary reason," his mother said wryly, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Karen, why don't you stay for dinner?" asked Laura, blushing a little. "Tom made dinner for me last night and we have plenty of leftovers."

"Thank you but no. Young people in love need time to themselves." Karen kissed Tom on the cheek and then hugged and kissed Laura goodbye, too. Tom noticed that she placed a hand under Laura's chin and said quietly, "I am so happy for you."

Laura nodded and her eyes were glistening with moisture. His mother looked away and when she spoke again, her voice was shaky. "Tom, can I stop by the union tomorrow to help you re-organize?"

"Yeah, of course, Mom. Thanks." He looked from Laura to his mother, a bit baffled. "Is everything okay?"

Karen hugged him again. "Everything is just fine. Marriage is such happy news. We'll talk tomorrow."

"I'll walk you out," said Tom, reaching for the door.

"No need. Stay with Laura and enjoy your evening," sang Karen as she trotted out.

Tom closed the door behind his mother and turned around to watch Laura. She was straightening the boxes he'd brought inside into a neat pile. Too neat. She immediately segued from lining them up side by side to wiping down the already gleaming kitchen table.

"Laura," said Tom. "What's going on?"

"Thanks for bringing me some boxes. I'll start packing this week. I'd like to get moved in by the first. It'll be a bit of a crunch but I think I can manage it."

"I love all of this moving in with me talk and I'll do anything and everything to speed up the process." Tom stepped forward and reached out for her. "But you're changing the subject." He steered her closer to him.

She gave him a sly look, meeting his eyes head on. "I thought the subject was us moving in together."

"Oh, no." Tom shook his head at her. "The subject is what has you so upset."

"I'm not upset." She gulped in a quick breath of air, averted her eyes, and swallowed. "I'm pregnant. I was going to try to find a romantic way to tell you but you're so persistent. And it's not like I can hide anything from you anyway." She bounced on the heels of her feet. "Which is really inconvenient sometimes, you know. I'm still processing the whole thing myself. I'm so happy and I'm also absolutely terrified that something's going to go wrong." She paused, seemingly at a loss for words - which was not like her at all. "This is _not_ how I wanted to tell you, Tom."

Tom tightened his arms around Laura's waist and lifted her off the floor with a giddy wallop. "A baby? I'm going to get a wife and a baby?"

"That's what the little plastic stick said, yes."

"I want to see this magical stick that bears such phenomenal news." Tom put her down but not before giving her an exuberant kiss.

"I threw it in the wastepaper basket in the bathroom."

"Oh, come on, Laura. We should put it in a baby book. Let's go get it." He took her hand and led her to the bathroom where he proceeded to dig through the basket until he found it. He peered at the small digital readout and proudly read the word that still showed through the window. "Pregnant. Oh, gods, this is amazing!" He grinned widely and his whole body felt buoyant enough to float. He looked over at Laura. She was smiling, too.

And crying.

She quickly wiped the tears that slid down her cheeks away with the back of her hand.

"Hey," crooned Tom, putting the pregnancy test down on the countertop and gathering her close. "Everything is going to be fine. Our baby is going to be just fine, Laura."

"I haven't even seen a doctor. I only just found out when your mom was here. She said I had lots of symptoms and suggested I take a pregnancy test. So I did. I still don't really believe it. It doesn't seem possible. What if the test isn't even right? Maybe I should take another one."

"Why don't we make an appointment with your doctor first thing tomorrow and get the results confirmed?" suggested Tom, rocking her back and forth. "I'll even be an overbearing dad and go with you. And in the meantime," he murmured into her hair, "we'll sing every single song that has the word baby in it."

She gave a little sob that turned into a laugh and kissed him. "You're already overbearing. Can you stay tonight?" she added softly. He felt her body begin to relax against him. He rubbed her back.

"Of course I can. You don't think I had any intention of going back to my apartment after that revelation, did you?"

"Well - no - but I do have to go out on a limb every so often and make you feel needed."

Tom smiled. If Laura needed an excuse for feeling a little vulnerable tonight, he wasn't about to fight it. "Right. Even if it goes against the very fabric of your nature, huh? I am so onto you, Roslin."

Laura sighed and nodded, nuzzling a little closer. "Even so."

* * *

><p>Tom made good on his baby-song promise once they got the news that both mother and baby were healthy. In the two weeks that followed, he sang every song imaginable that contained the word "baby" to Laura. And when he ran out of those, he re-wrote familiar tunes with new lyrics. He was in the middle of just such a rendition while Laura was busy packing her bags for Caprica.<p>

"Tom!" she snapped, stopping him mid-lyric and yanking her make-up bag off the dresser. She tucked it back into her suitcase. "You're going to make me forget something if you keep doing that." He'd been picking things out of her suitcase all morning long. He didn't even have the good grace to look contrite about it.

"Come on, Laura. You just moved in. I know you're exhausted from all the running around. Put it off a few days. Once this grant thing is over I can go with you."

"I feel like a liar every time I talk to a member of my family. No, I can't 'put it off a few days,' They need to be told. Now." She quickly zipped up her suitcase before he could pilfer any more items.

"Will a few more days really make a difference?"

"Yes!" she said, throwing up her hands. "It's the principle of it. They're my family."

"Tell them then. And then we can visit together in just a few days."

"I am not telling my family I'm getting married and that I'm pregnant over the frakking phone."

"You're being unreasonable about this."

"I am perfectly reasonable; you just don't like not getting your way."

"That's true. But not in this case. Your parents already hate me. Don't you think me not being there when you tell them demonstrates a lack of solidarity?" He raked a frustrated hand through his hair. "Is this some passive-aggressive way of punishing me because I can't go right away?"

Laura reached for her suitcase but Tom was too quick.

"I'm not punishing you, Tom," she said quietly. "I'm trying to make this easier on everyone."

He set the suitcase on the floor. "Easier? Do you know how hard it is to talk to you about this? I don't know why you can't just give it a couple of days. Clear your head. You've been running ragged and with all the hormones and everything - "

"You did not just lay down the you're-a-hysterical-woman-card. I am capable of having an opinion that isn't dictated by my body."

"That's not what I meant, Laura." He sighed. "I'd like to think our impending marriage is happy news - not something you have to prepare your family for like I'm some kind of pariah. Not a message of impending doom you have to break to them. Marriage and babies should be something to celebrate."

Laura bit her lip, suppressing the building ache in her throat. How could he think she was anything but deliriously happy? She just wanted a little time to show her family how much this meant to her. And she wanted to protect him, too - until things got sorted out. Another minute and she'd soon be proving his over-emotional woman theory true. Gods, she hated feeling like this.

"I'm going to be late," Laura finally managed, glancing at her watch but not really reading the numbers on the face.

"Fine. Let's go," said Tom in a hollow and unfamiliar voice. He picked up her suitcase and headed toward the door.

They spent the hour and twenty minute drive in silence while only the radio droned on in the background. Tom clenched the steering wheel and stared fixedly ahead. He focused on the road and the driving without sparing her a glance. A five car pile-up had the traffic at a near stand-still and they arrived at the spaceport with only minutes to spare. Tom hurriedly wheeled Laura's suitcase to the gate. He didn't reach for her hand like he normally would. She thought about reaching for his but she was still angry with him. At least they were talking by then - in short monosyllabic snippets of essential-only conversation. Laura dug her boarding pass out of her purse for the attendant and her tense body relaxed a little when she felt Tom's hand pressing reassuringly against the small of her back. The hard line of his mouth had softened a little. He slipped an arm around her waist. She leaned in.

And then he noticed her hands.

"Your ring," he said, staring at her ringless finger like someone had just punched him in the gut.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if they saw it," said Laura.

"Yeah," said Tom. "Sure." The words came out too quickly.

"I have it. It's - "

The flight attendant handed Laura back her pass. "Ma'am, you're going to miss your shuttle."

Laura gave Tom a quick kiss that landed somewhere in the vicinity of his mouth. "I'll call you as soon as I get in." Her words were drowned out by the loud hum of an approaching engine. The line moved and the attendant ushered her forward. Laura tried to meet Tom's eyes one more time but he'd been swallowed up by the crowd. The only thing left for her to do was climb up the platform and board the shuttle.


End file.
